Retention clips are used to secure electronic devices to a PC board, in an effort to insure proper connection of the electronic devices in cases in which the devices sustain a decent amount of vibration. Additionally, such retention clips are used to provide protection during packaging drop tests and transportation of products. Such retention clips have been used in a number of situations, and are typically installed on the sockets used to couple the electronic devices to its proper connection within a PC board. Such items are commonplace in today's electronic society. However, most retention clips are not installed on the PC board itself, often referred to as "PCB harnessed". Additionally, most retention clips do not provide for an easy method of assembly and disassembly. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a retention clip with the above properties that would resolve the above problems and still be simple and efficient to assemble and disassemble.